Imaging by a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus (hereinafter, “MRI apparatus”) is performed in accordance with preset imaging conditions. The imaging conditions include parameters as elements, such as a Flip Angle (FA) of Radio Frequency (RF) pulse, a Field Of View (FOV) in a Phase Encoding (PE) direction, and a Repetition Time (TR).
Imaging conditions vary generally with respect to each protocol. Here, a protocol represents the type of imaging, for example, imaging for acquiring a longitudinal-relaxation weighted (T1-weighted (T1W)) image, imaging for acquiring a transverse-relaxation weighted (T2-weighted (T2W)) image, imaging for acquiring a Diffusion-weighted (DW) image, imaging for acquiring a Magnetic Resonance Angiographic (MRA) image using a flowing-in effect, imaging for acquiring a functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI) image using a Blood Oxygenation Level Dependent (BOLD) effect, imaging for acquiring an image using a contrast agent, or the like. For this reason, setting of imaging conditions including various parameters as elements is complicated for an operator, and conventionally, a technology of providing a screen on which a group of minimum required parameters are arranged in a concentrated manner is proposed (JP-A 2003-225222 (KOKAI)).
However, according to the above conventional technology, a heavy burden is still placed on an operator. In other words, when setting imaging conditions including various parameters as elements with respect to a plurality of protocols, for example, the operator has to open imaging-condition edit screens for respective protocols, and to set imaging conditions with respect to each protocol, thereby bearing a heavy burden.